


Неотправленные письма

by WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202021
Summary: Думал ли я когда-нибудь отдать эти письма тебе? Да. Много раз. Но я знал, что для тебя не существовало безопасного способа их сохранить, а мысль о том, что письма придется сжечь после прочтения, заставляла болеть глупое земное сердце.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021





	Неотправленные письма

Кроули никогда не считал себя чересчур впечатлительным — Ад быстро притупляет мировосприятие! — но всё-таки, стоя перед восстановленным после пожара магазином Азирафеля, медлил больше минуты. Слишком уж сильным оказался пережитый ужас потери. Конечно, можно было и не заходить в магазин, сразу отправившись на место встречи, но это было бы неспортивно. К тому же Азирафель непременно захочет узнать, всё ли в порядке с его книгами, а лгать в таком деликатном деле не хотелось. Не то чтобы Кроули был противником лжи, но не в этом случае.

Дверь открылась, стоило её коснуться кончиками пальцев, и Кроули шагнул в полумрак магазина. Он всё ещё чувствовал себя в миле от своей тарелки, но ему удалось взять под контроль эмоции. Не спеша обходил он заставленные стеллажами комнаты и никак не мог избавиться от фантомного запаха гари, казалось, въевшегося под кожу. К его удивлению, не только все старые книги оказались на месте, но и появились новые, из тех, что сам Азирафель вряд ли бы купил — хотя с его тягой к печатному слову и не такое было возможно.

Кроули уже собрался уходить, когда заметил небрежно приоткрытую дверцу письменного стола, рядом с которой на полу валялся листок бумаги, исписанный знакомым почерком. За прошедшие века Кроули успел убедиться, что ангел очень не любил, когда его личные бумаги оказывались доступны нескромным взорам случайных зрителей, а потому поспешил ликвидировать беспорядок, собираясь быть предельно деликатным. Ну, разве что позволив себе один взгляд на красивый почерк Азирафеля. Просто полюбоваться.

«... _я люблю наши случайные встречи настолько, что готов потерять голову, заметив в толпе медный всполох волос в обрамлении чёрной, как ночь, одежды..._ » 

Что?! О чём это он? Такого просто не могло быть, особенно если оценить состояние бумаги, которой явно был не один десяток лет, а может, и не меньше сотни. Кроули точно знал, что Азирафель не оценит его нескромного любопытства, но ничего не мог с собою поделать. В конце концов, он был демоном, а демоническая сущность... кого он пытался обмануть?!

« _Мне кажется, что если я возьму тебя за руку, то случится что-то непоправимое. Например, я больше не смогу тебя отпустить. Наверное, это глупо, но не глупее понимания того, что одного касания рук скоро станет мало, и я захочу большего. Много большего. Сейчас я способен остановиться, представляя, как начав поправлять твой шейный платок, медленно развязываю его. Я останавливаюсь в то мгновение, когда понимаю, что ты тоже не готов довольствоваться малым, а из нас двоих кто-то должен быть осмотрительнее_ ».

Кроули сел на пол, пялясь на дрожащие строчки. Или это дрожали его руки? Да какая разница?! Невозможно было поверить в то, что Азирафель мог написать такое — и безумно страшно ошибиться, неправильно истолковав. Дверца стола со скрипом открылась, отчего шкатулка, из которой выпало письмо, грохнулась на пол, рассыпая целый ворох исписанных листков. Единственное, что мог сделать Кроули — это остановить время.

« _Мой дорогой, я прекрасно знаю, что было бы гораздо лучше не изливать на бумагу слова, предназначенные для тебя, что было бы безопаснее уничтожить их, как только они были записаны, но я слаб. Я никогда не смогу заставить себя разорвать или сжечь признания своих истинных чувств, потому что это было бы предательством куда большим, чем наше лукавое Соглашение_ ».

Он зажмурился, чувствуя, как к глазам подступили слёзы. Глупая реакция глупого земного тела — ничего особенного, как и тупая боль в области сердца. Смертные очень нежны, в отличие от оккультных сущностей.

« _Я успокаиваю себя тем, что никто не поймёт, что означают эти заглавные буквы, а в случае, когда подозрения станут слишком сильны, наши стоящие рядом инициалы не будут иметь уже никакого значения. А ещё мне просто нравится их писать. А и К. Вместе. Лишь на бумаге..._ » 

Кроули выронил листок, а когда поднял, понял — у него в руках уже другое письмо, но это вовсе не означало, что он остановится, пока не прочитает и его.

« _Ты не захотел слышать моих благодарностей, но это не означает, что я оставлю их при себе. Я мог сделать это сам, но мне было приятнее получить освобождение из твоих рук. Тогда я смогу считать это игрой, в которую мы играем вместе. Роли давно расписаны, публика замерла в предвкушении, массовка заняла свои места. Твой выход, дорогой..._ » 

Одержимо перебирая старые письма и хаотично их перемешивая, Кроули снова и снова находил подтверждение чувствам Азирафеля, о которых не смел даже мечтать. Ангел и демон — где это видано?

« _Мне показалось забавным говорить с тобой об искушении. Ты не ждал от меня ничего подобного, но в твоём взгляде на мгновение появилась надежда. Мне не стоило этого делать, но я не устоял..._ » 

Ох уж те устрицы! С одной стороны, Кроули не мог перестать думать о словах Азирафеля, а с другой — тот выглядел настольно невинно, что хотелось развоплотиться от собственных порочных мыслей.

« _Святая вода полностью уничтожит тебя, поэтому мой ответ — нет! Мне даже думать больно о том, что я могу потерять тебя навсегда. Что означает ссора на какие-то пятьдесят или даже сто лет? Я могу не встречать тебя, но зато я научился ощущать твоё присутствие, и это очень воодушевляет. Я могу дожидаться, пока ты прекратишь злиться, зная, что у тебя всё хорошо..._ » 

Какое «хорошо»?! Кроули едва пережил ту ссору. Он уже на следующий день готов был убеждать Азирафеля, что тот его не так понял, и примчался бы к нему, если бы не уверенность в том, что ангел не захочет его видеть. Если бы Кроули мог догадаться!

« _Если бы ты только знал, как сильно мне нравишься! Сколько раз я говорил себе, что всё идёт по изначальному плану, что на всё Её воля... что ангел и демон не могут делать то, о чём я постоянно думаю. ~~Надеюсь, ты когда-нибудь поймёшь, как далеко я готов был зайти.~~ Надеюсь, моя осторожность тебя спасёт_».

Временной пузырь лопнул с противным хлопком, а обессиленный Кроули лёг на письма, подгребая их под себя и чувствуя, как они обжигают кожу сквозь одежду. Ему надо было спешить на встречу, но он не мог оторваться от исписанных листков бумаги, словно они были ворохом ангельских перьев — настоящей благодатью, недоступной ни одному из демонов. Кроули пора было уходить, но вместо этого он начал читать следующее письмо.

« _Думал ли я когда-нибудь отдать эти письма тебе? Да. Много раз. Но я знал, что для тебя не существовало безопасного способа их сохранить, а мысль о том, что письма придется сжечь после прочтения, заставляла болеть глупое земное сердце. Это было всё равно, что сжечь надежду, ~~что когда-нибудь...~~ я не буду об этом думать!_»

Он тихо вздохнул и закрыл глаза, боясь поверить в то, что это «когда-нибудь» наступило. Ещё нет. Пока нет. Но — чёрт бы его побрал! — Кроули сделает для этого всё. Даже отпустит ангела Вниз. Даже поднимется Наверх. Чтобы победить. Чтобы поговорить об этом. Чтобы написать ответное письмо, пусть и очень короткое, состоящее всего из трёх слов... плюс инициалы. Хотя нет! Там будут их имена.

Кроули наощупь сгрёб все письма в шкатулку, захлопнул крышку и водворил на законное место. Он вернётся к этому позже, а прямо сейчас ему стоит поторопиться — он уже сильно опаздывал на встречу. Кроули отряхнул костюм, поправил бабочку и улыбнулся себе улыбкой Азирафеля. На удачу.

***

В парке Азирафель вёл себя как обычно. Настолько обычно, что Кроули почувствовал себя немного обманутым. Самую малость. Но не привиделись же ему эти письма? С другой стороны, если появились новые книги, то почему бы не воплотиться и письмам? У Адама сейчас тот самый возраст, когда он во всём видит «всполохи любви». А силища в нём такая, что вполне мог всё это провернуть из самых лучших побуждений. Ричмал Кромптон тому свидетель. Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт! 

В смешанных чувствах Кроули поплёлся за ангелом к фургончику с мороженым и ничуть не удивился, когда себе Азирафель взял клубничный лед, а ему, ни о чём не спрашивая, протянул вафельный рожок. Можно ли это было рассматривать как косвенное доказательство того, что письма настоящие, Кроули не знал, поэтому заговорил о более приземлённых вещах:

— Как машина?

— Ни царапины, — улыбнулся Азирафель, и в его взгляде мелькнула тревога: — Как магазин?

— Как новенький. Ни пятнышка. Ни одна книга не обгорела. Всё как было, — если бы Кроули был собой, то ему пришлось бы сильно постараться не покраснеть, вспоминая находку, поэтому он поспешил сменить тему: — Твои уже объявлялись?

Азирафель только покачал головой:

— А твои?

— Нет.

Все чувства Кроули кричали о приближающейся опасности, зато Азирафель казался чересчур спокойным.

— Ты понимаешь, что вчера случилось?

Ответа у Кроули не было:

— Что-то да. А что-то... слишком уж...

— Непостижимо.

Кроули едва не подавился мороженым, замечая прямо перед собой высокую фигуру Смерти. Только его здесь не хватало до кучи — будто и так проблем мало! Но Смерть не собирался оставаться в парке до вечера и просто исчез. Кроули проводил его взглядом, на мгновение отвернувшись от Азирафеля, и даже не понял, каким образом руки оказались связаны, рот заклеен скотчем, а безобидные дворники вдруг обернулись ангелами, сопротивляться которым не получалось. Они просто тащили его в сторону фургона с инвентарём. 

Азирафель бросился было за ним, но методы Хастура и Дагон были гораздо грязнее, да и более действенными, чего уж там! Похоже, ни Вверху, ни Внизу не собирались тянуть с расправой над предателями. Только бы Азирафель оказался прав, доверившись чёртовой прорицательнице и её дурацкому предсказанию! Опыт общения с этой братией лишал Кроули последних крох оптимизма. Но других идей всё равно не было.

Ангелы решили, что Азирафель слишком опасен, чтобы подниматься с ним на эскалаторе, а потому попросту втолкнули его в лифт. У Кроули тут же мелькнула мысль подпрыгнуть, чтобы застопорить движение и добавить конвоирам немного драйва, но он решил не рисковать. Азирафель бы никогда до такого не опустился. Хотя тот ангел, которого знал Кроули, вряд ли бы написал и такое:

« _Да, мой дорогой! Мой ответ «да». Я готов бежать с тобой на Альфу Центавра, и на Галлифрей, и куда угодно, а вместо этого провожаю взглядом твой уносящийся прочь автомобиль и благословляю тебя. Если всё так плохо, как ты говоришь, кто-то должен остаться на Земле и прикрыть твой отход. У меня есть одна идея, как всё остановить, и тогда всем станет не до тебя..._ »

Кроули сел на предложенный стул, как на трон, чувствуя, что его переполняет ненависть к этим лицемерным тварям. Какие они ангелы?! Ни сострадания, ни милосердия, ни доброты! Как они вообще смеют бросать на Азирафеля такие презрительные взгляды? Кроули изо всех сил старался сохранять достоинство, помня, чью роль сейчас играет: Азирафель не стал бы делать глупости, он был бы выше этого, а значит и Кроули...

« _Я знал, где Антихрист, и должен был сообщить об этом Наверх. Так было надо. Так было правильно. А я больше всего на свете хотел рассказать об этом тебе, чтобы вместе решить, что делать дальше. У меня не может быть свободной воли. Я не должен даже думать о таком. Но я думаю. Потому что я тебя..._ »

Эрик, который принёс Адское пламя, решил, что ему позволят за это ударить Азирафеля. Кроули был в шоке, когда ему позволили. Впрочем, у Эрика хватило ума не связываться — такого Кроули ему бы не простил и сделал так, чтобы его кончина была мучительной.

« _Ты спас мои книги, дорогой, и это лучший подарок, который ты мог мне сделать. Ты не мог сотворить в церкви какое-то большое чудо, но то, что ты сделал, оказалось гораздо больше всех остальных чудес. Маленькое демоническое чудо. От тебя. Мне. Это большее, что ты можешь дать мне. Это большее, что я могу принять от тебя. Бесценно_ ».

Гавриил посоветовал Кроули заткнуть свой глупый рот и, наконец, сдохнуть. Что ж! Ради этой минуты всё и затевалось. Путы пали, и Кроули шагнул в эпицентр Адского пламени, с вызовом глядя в глаза Гавриилу. Разумеется, тот дрогнул. Слабак!

« _Если бы тебя не было, мой дорогой, то тебя непременно следовало бы придумать_ ».

Кроули всё-таки не удержался и плюнул в лицемерных ангелов струёй огня. Просто потому что мог. За Азирафеля! И ужас в их взглядах был платой за попытку его унижения. По очень низкому курсу.

« _Когда-нибудь я скажу это тебе, глядя в глаза_ ».

Разумеется, после такого огненного шоу никто не знал, что теперь делать с мятежным Азирафелем, и Кроули поспешил разыграть эту карту.

— Ты помнишь, Гавриил, о Непостижимом плане? 

— Да.

Кроули, в принципе, не ожидал ответа, но раз так...

— А не думаешь, что это тоже часть Плана? И Её ответ?

На это Гавриил уже не нашёл, что сказать, но он никогда не отличался ни красноречием, ни особым умом. И чёрт с ним! Провожать Кроули, конечно, не стали, и пока он шёл к лифту, спиной чувствовал потрясённые взгляды. Но пока ангелы молчали и бездействовали, можно было не провоцировать дальнейший конфликт. 

Едва за ним закрылись сверкающие двери, Кроули с ужасом представил, что Азирафелю повезло чуть меньше, и едва не упал, потому что ноги перестали его держать. Глупое тело. Глупые реакции. Лифт ехал чертовски долго, и всё это время Кроули представлял, что сделает, если ангел не вернётся. В принципе, терять уже будет нечего.

« _Потому что я тебя..._ »

Взрыв и душ из святой воды только пойдут всем на пользу.

« _Потому что я тебя..._ »

— Всё хорошо?

Кроули едва не выпал из лифта, заметив Азирафеля. Живого Азирафеля. А уж чего стоило не стиснуть его в объятьях прямо сейчас!.. Но он бы не оценил.

— Всё отлично.

Они вышли из офиса плечом к плечу. Кроули не знал, что думал Азирафель, но лично он решил, что больше сюда не вернётся никогда. Хватит! Натерпелись.

— Хорошо как, — Азирафель остановился и, запрокинув голову, просто улыбался всему вокруг. — Как же хорошо!

— Что там было? — перепугался Кроули.

— Чуть позже. Ничего страшного...

Они шли так близко, что касались друг друга кончиками пальцев, и Кроули совсем перестал дышать, чтобы только не спугнуть момент. Азирафель улыбался своим мыслям, а Кроули беззастенчиво пялился на него, представляя, что всё наоборот, и что это именно Азирафель любуется им. Как, собственно, всё и выглядит со стороны.

« _Потому что я тебя..._ »

Скамейка в саду Беркли-сквер словно ждала их, и Кроули первым плюхнулся на привычное место, наконец-то чувствуя, как его покидает напряжение. Азирафель уселся рядом и, чопорно сложив руки на коленях, сообщил доверительным шёпотом:

— Я заставил Михаил подать мне полотенце и попросил резиновую уточку.

— Уточку? Серьёзно?!

Азирафель довольно улыбнулся:

— Это было мило.

— Думаешь, они теперь оставят нас в покое? — не выдержал Кроули.

— Скорее всего, сделают вид, будто ничего не было, — Азирафель нетерпеливо поёрзал на скамейке. — Ну что? Никто не смотрит?

Смотрел только Кроули. На Азирафеля. А в голове билась всего одна мысль: « _Потому что я тебя..._ »

— Нет. Можно меняться обратно.

Кроули уже знал, как происходит обмен, а потому осторожно коснулся руки Азирафеля, прежде чем стиснуть ладонь. О большем он не мечтал, хотя именно этого безумно хотелось. Большего. Всего. Потому что он уже несколько часов верил в то, что такое возможно.

Обратное превращение прошло гораздо мягче, наверное, потому что никто уже не нервничал. Точнее, у Кроули появился новый повод для волнений, а самой большой потерей стал разрыв контакта. Раз! — и тепло пальцев Азирафеля превратилось в воспоминание. Кроули нашёл в себе силы пошутить про тартан в своём костюме, но всё ещё боялся, что Азирафель сейчас встанет и уйдёт, а потому небрежно предложил:

— Позволь искусить тебя обедом!

Показалось, или ангел действительно обрадовался?

— Искушение слишком велико.

Разумеется, Кроули не пожалел чуда, чтобы в «Ритце» освободился столик. Наблюдать за Азирафелем, когда тот наслаждался десертом, был особый сорт удовольствия. Кроули мог сколько угодно считать себя искусителем, но только не в этой компании. Он, не чувствуя вкуса и крепости напитков, мог часами смотреть, как Азирафель облизывает ложечку или выбирает лакомство. 

— Кроули, ты должен это попробовать.

— Обязательно... 

Кроули таскал кусочки чего-то из тарелки ангела, даже не пытаясь угадать, что тянет в рот. Потому что ждал. « _Когда-нибудь я скажу это тебе, глядя в глаза_ ». Почему не сейчас? Очень удачное время. Да и место красивое. Азирафель улыбнулся так, как умел лишь он, и поднял бокал:

— Я убеждён, что у нас ничего бы не получилось, если бы в глубине души ты не был чуточку хорошим.

И это всё? Или это лишь начало? И уже надо что-то отвечать? Похоже на то. От легкого приступа паники перехватило горло, но Кроули сделал над собой усилие, невозмутимо улыбаясь:

— Или если бы ты... в глубине души... не был немного сволочью, заслуживающей любви. Твоё здоровье! И за этот мир.

Из всех важных слов, на которые решился Кроули, Азирафель услышал только последние и эхом отозвался:

— За этот мир.

Кроули поймал его взгляд и медленно поднёс бокал к губам. Почему-то казалось, что именно сейчас прозвучат те самые слова. « _Потому что я тебя..._ » Ну же... ну! Кроули обратился в слух.

— Попробуй ещё этот десерт, мой дорогой.

— Обязательно...

Играла тихая музыка и, кажется, где-то неподалёку пел соловей, всё вроде было просто прекрасно, но... это дурацкое «но» всё портило. Похоже, Азирафель ни о чём не собирался говорить — наверное, всё-таки это были не его письма. От разочарования Кроули хотелось взвыть, но вместо этого он пробовал какие-то дурацкие десерты, пил вино и очень старался быть любезным и «милым», как нравилось Азирафелю. Он желал слишком многого и совсем забыл, что ничего не изменилось. Они по-прежнему ангел и демон, просто не на службе, но кого это волнует? Подумаешь, спасли мир — какие пустяки.

— У тебя есть какие-то планы на вечер, мой дорогой?

Вопрос застал врасплох. Кроули нервно пожал плечами:

— Отправлюсь домой... есть у меня там пара делишек...

— А потом?

— Завалюсь спать. Я что-то вымотался немного... ну, знаешь, это противостояние на авиабазе, казни... всё на нервах... А ты?

Улыбка Азирафеля немного померкла:

— Тоже пойду домой. Магазин открывать пока не буду... устрою что-то типа инвентаризации. Ты говорил, там появились новые книги.

— Да, — Кроули быстро закивал. — Много новых книг, и вообще всё как-то обновилось. Наверное, тебя ждёт не один сюрприз.

— Наверное. Ты ко мне зайдёшь?

— Да, как-нибудь на днях. Помнишь, ты обещал мне пикник?

Азирафель мечтательно улыбнулся:

— Ты запомнил?

— Нет... то есть... ну да. Ты ещё говорил, что я очень быстрый для тебя.

— Так оно и было.

— Ну вот. Значит, сейчас можно съездить на пикник, — облегчённо выдохнул Кроули. — Я заеду за тобой. Если хочешь, куплю вина и тех булочек, что ты обычно берёшь. Могу ещё...

— Я всё соберу сам, дорогой. Это же я задолжал тебе пикник.

— Э-э... да... ну, тогда хорошо... в смысле, крутотенюшки, — Кроули спохватился, что слишком много болтает. — Тебя проводить?

— Пожалуй, не стоит. Я хочу немного прогуляться.

Кроули хотел сказать, что вовсе не возражает против прогулок, но Азирафель был настроен слишком решительно, чтобы ему навязываться. Всё же стоило забрать те письма себе — никто бы не заметил их потери, а Кроули было бы, чем себя занять в ближайшее время. А почему нет? Всё равно Азирафель будет гулять.

Кроули по-быстрому распрощался и едва ли не бегом помчался к магазину Азирафеля. Проникнуть внутрь не составило никакого труда, как и схватить шкатулку и, проверив содержимое, быстро ретироваться. Разумеется, старательно закрыв за собой дверь. 

До своей квартиры Кроули добрался без приключений и очень быстро, задержавшись только у «Бентли», потому что не проверить свою красотку он просто не мог. Машина ответила ему тихим урчанием двигателя, голосом Фредди спела «Не теряй голову» и призвала не сбиваться с пути, напомнив, что любовь пройдёт сквозь стены. Иногда оптимизм смертных заставлял Кроули усмехаться, но в квартиру он зашёл, насвистывая именно эту мелодию. « _Помни: любовь преодолеет все..._ »

Диван, на котором провёл минувшую ночь ангел, не мог оставить Кроули равнодушным. Именно на нём он и расположился со своей добычей. После нескольких мгновений предвкушения он просунул руку под крышку шкатулки и наугад вытащил письмо.

« _Мой дорогой К., моя тоска о тебе принимает подчас очень необычные формы. Я так давно тебя не видел, что полчаса шёл за обладателем медно-рыжих волос, не отдавая себе отчёта. Вышло немного неловко, благо молодой человек оказался очень воспитанным джентльменом, и его удовлетворил мой рассказ о потерянном друге. Незаметно мы разговорились, и он пригласил меня в свой клуб со странным названием «Сто гиней». Я согласился скоротать там вечер и каким-то совсем непостижимым образом попробовал танцевать. Надеюсь, мне удастся когда-нибудь тебя удивить..._ »

Разумеется, Кроули был удивлён. Он и подумать не мог, что ангел может всерьёз увлечься чем-то подобным. Хотя... если допустить мысль, что этих писем никогда не было, то, возможно, так выглядело представление Адама о досуге джентльменов. Кроули удобно устроил голову на спинке дивана, представляя танцующего Азирафеля. Наверное, это был вальс или полонез — что-то плавное, неспешное, традиционное. Именно традиционное! Азирафелю удивительно к лицу была та эпоха, а вот Кроули больше нравились шумные вечеринки «золотой молодёжи» в двадцатые годы. Все эти костюмированные вечера, лёгкость и непосредственность общения, бесконечные скандалы...

« _...поездка в Шотландию вышла чересчур хлопотной. Глава клана внял моим лёгким намёкам и впал в искушение. Это было нетрудное задание, но смертные немного увлеклись. Опасаясь, что теми овцами дело не закончится, я от души благословил их противников на победу над злом. А сейчас я единственный постоялец гостиницы, и меня принимают здесь почти с королевскими почестями. Правда, для этого мне пришлось поклясться, что я не англичанин. Это было нетрудно, мой дорогой, ведь это чистая правда. Как и та, что я скучаю по тебе..._ »

Кроули доставал письма вразнобой. Они несли черты разных эпох, даже диалекты различались. Общим во всех этих письмах было одно — любовь к «дорогому К.», и Кроули решил считать, что речь шла о нём. Тем более, было так легко представить Азирафеля пишущим эти письма. Помнится, ему нравилось писать перьями, задумчиво покусывая их кончик. Сколько раз Кроули становился свидетелем такой картины и «не мешал», наблюдая за таинством со своего дивана. Именно так могли рождаться письма и ему... чисто теоретически.

« _Ко мне в магазин начал захаживать чёрный кот, и я назвал его твоим именем. Это очень независимый кот, мой дорогой... почти такой же, как ты. Но, в отличие от тебя, он может лежать на моих коленях, когда я читаю, и я могу его гладить, ~~представляя, что это ты~~. Оказалось, мне нравится перебирать мягкие волосы..._»

Звонок телефона стал для Кроули полной неожиданностью, как и то, что сработал автоответчик. Наверняка опять хотят предложить кредит или поучаствовать в розыгрыше. Наивные! Именно Кроули и придумал эти мелкие неприятности.

— Дорогой мой, возьми трубку!

— Азирафель?

— Да, это я. Терпеть не могу твой автоответчик.

— Что-то случилось? — заволновался Кроули.

— Всего лишь то, что ты обещал заехать на днях. Прошла неделя.

— Нгх, — Кроули не ожидал, что настолько увлечётся чтением. 

— Мы собирались поехать на пикник. Я готов.

Ответ на такое мог быть лишь один:

— Выезжаю.

Кроули спрятал письма в тайник, где у него до сих пор стоял опустевший термос — ещё один подарок Азирафеля! — и поспешил на встречу. Пикник с ангелом — что может быть лучше? К его удивлению, Азирафель уже не только был готов сам, но и собрал большую корзину, чертовски похожую на ту, в которой Кроули вручили Антихриста.

— Как спалось, дорогой? 

— Э-э... хорошо.

— Ты не выглядишь посвежевшим. Мне показалось, у тебя немного уставший вид.

Кроули рассмеялся нарочито вежливо:

— Ангел, если бы ты меня не разбудил, я бы проспал ещё неделю.

— Не понимаю, зачем тебе это, — фыркнул Азирафель. — Ты же не нуждаешься в сне.

— Это приятно, — Кроули развёл руками. — Ты ведь любишь блинчики и бриоши? Это примерно то же самое, только сон.

— Наверное. Куда мне поставить корзину? Я бы не хотел держать её на коленях во время поездки. 

— На заднем сидении полно места, — Кроули широко распахнул дверь. — Там же нет ничего хрупкого?

— Ты ведь не собираешься лихачить? — прищурился Азирафель и с нажимом добавил: — Чтобы не разбить бутылки.

— Всё понял! — Кроули поднял ладони. — Бутылкам в моей машине ничего не угрожает.

Место для пикника выбрал Азирафель. Он же прокладывал маршрут, ориентируясь по карте ещё пятьдесят пятого года прошлого столетия, и, конечно же, они немного заблудились. Самую малость. Но Кроули великодушно не стал об этом шутить.

— Ты знаешь, куда мы должны были доехать?

— По моим подсчётам мы уже должны быть в Канви-Айленде, а указатель уверяет, что мы подъезжаем к Хадли, чего просто не может быть.

— На твоей карте не указана развязка, на которой нам надо было развернуться, а мы проехали прямо. 

— Не хочешь же ты сказать, что мы потерялись?

— Мы? Да никогда! Эфирно-оккультным сущностям это не свойственно, — Кроули остановился у обочины. — Ангел, а тебе точно надо в Канви-Айленд или подойдёт Черч Хилл? Там есть один ресторанчик...

— Мы же собрались на пикник, Кроули. Это другое. Знаешь, как прекрасно расстелить плед на лужайке и любоваться видами моря под бокал Шардоне?

— Хорошо, там есть Белтон Хилс. Лужайки, виды, деревья, кусты — всё, что пожелаешь.

— Ну, если ты не хочешь ехать в Канви-Айленд...

— Я не сказал, что не хочу. Просто предложил альтернативу.

Несколько мгновений Азирафель сосредоточенно разглядывал карту, но потом улыбнулся:

— Ты неплохо придумал, Кроули. Белтон Хилс тоже должен нам подойти. Это же недалеко?

— Рукой подать!

Пикник начал нравится Кроули с той минуты, как Азирафель улёгся на плед и, покачивая в руке бокал вина, принялся рассуждать об отдыхе. По его словам выходило, что теперь они могут больше времени проводить вместе. Кроули уже расслабился, представив, как умостившись на диване Азирафеля, устраивает голову на коленях ангела, а тот его гладит, изредка переворачивая страницы книги. Чёрт бы с ними! Кроули был согласен даже мурлыкать. Но у Азирафеля был свой взгляд на отдых:

— Театры, вернисажи, музеи... когда ты в последний раз был в музее, дорогой?

Вообще-то честным ответом был бы «никогда», но почему-то Кроули решил, что это расстроит Азирафеля, а потому поспешил слукавить:

— Э-э... так и не скажешь.

— Вот видишь! Нам надо многое успеть. Ты, кстати, помнишь, что в Британском музее подают отличные десерты? И кофе.

— Точно! — обрадовался Кроули, вспоминая. — Мы ещё там встречались. По делу.

Дальше кафе Кроули так и не удосужился зайти, но зато теперь вполне мог назвать себя завсегдатаем Британского музея — он был в нём целых шесть раз. И ещё два раза доходил до самого входа. В корзине у Азирафеля отыскалась подушка, на которой тот устроился с особым комфортом. Но у Кроули не было повода жаловаться — он сидел рядом, касаясь бедром ноги Азирафеля, пил вино и вспоминал письма, представляя, что они действительно были написаны и даже предназначались именно ему. 

« _Я люблю наблюдать за тобой, когда ты этого не замечаешь. Когда ты расслабляешься и невольно начинаешь улыбаться, думая о чём-то своём..._ »

Сколько Кроули себя помнил, он действительно улыбался, думая об Азирафеле, но это вовсе не означало, что он ничего не замечал. Трудно было бы не заметить те взгляды, особенно когда жаждал их больше всего остального.

— А чем бы ты хотел заняться, дорогой? Может быть, посетить какие-то спортивные состязания? Скачки? Сыграть в гольф? Или...

— Или, ангел! Мне нравятся танцы. Жаль, ангелы не танцуют...

— Вот как ты думаешь? — Азирафель улыбнулся, слегка прикусывая губу.

— Ты ещё скажи, что я не прав.

— Ну, ангелы, может быть, и не танцуют, но я когда-то брал уроки танцев, и у меня даже неплохо выходило.

Сердце Кроули оборвалось, упало и теперь стучало где-то в животе, очень тихо, чтобы не спугнуть откровения Азирафеля.

— Даже не сомневаюсь, что ты был там лучшим. А что это был за танец? 

Пока Азирафель мечтательно дегустировал вино, Кроули успел загадать, что если этим танцем окажется вальс, то письма настоящие, а если полонез, то увы...

— Гавот.

— Что?!

— Гавот, — улыбка ангела стала немного дерзкой. — Это такой танец, я бы назвал его прародителем канкана.

— Чего? — Кроули показалось, что он не расслышал или не так понял.

— Канкана, дорогой. Ты должен такое знать. Когда-то он был очень популярен. Кажется, в начале прошлого века. Ну же, вспомни! Перья, бурлеск...

— Ты танцевал в перьях? — ошарашено переспросил Кроули.

— Конечно, нет. Гавот гораздо скромнее. Мне кажется, ты меня не слушаешь...

— Конечно же, слушаю!

«... _он пригласил меня в свой клуб со странным названием «Сто гиней». Я согласился скоротать там вечер и каким-то совсем непостижимым образом попробовал танцевать. Надеюсь, мне удастся когда-нибудь тебя удивить_...»

— Я даже могу дать тебе несколько уроков, — Азирафель улыбнулся с напускной скромностью. — Тебе понравится.

У Кроули зашумело в ушах. Что это сейчас было? Его пытались удивить? Или это простая беседа? Как же непросто с ангелом.

— Считай, что ты меня удивил!

— Но ты ведь ещё ничего не видел, — запротестовал Азирафель. — К тому же гавот вышел из моды чуть больше ста лет назад.

— Значит, его пора возвращать. Это будет стильно.

— Ты и правда так думаешь?

Кроули лишь кивнул, почувствовав себя охотником, идущим по следу. Он и не знал, что настолько хорошо запомнил прочитанное и мог теперь сопоставлять какие-то детали и делать выводы. И всё-таки настоящие эти письма или нет? Как бы узнать... не спрашивать же напрямую? К счастью, Кроули умел изворачиваться, как никто другой.

— Ангел, а как ты познакомился с Шедвеллом?

Вопрос застал Азирафеля врасплох, и тем удивительнее было то, что он решил ответить:

— В тот день я пытался кое-что выяснить о тебе. Мне показалось... впрочем, неважно! Так вот, Шедвелл предложил к моим услугам целую армию.

— И что это были за услуги?

— Я хотел проследить за тобой.

Кроули даже расстроился: в письмах об этом не было ни строчки. Это что-то означало? Или Азирафель просто не обо всём писал?

— За мной?

— Ты тогда проявлял просто подозрительную активность, пытаясь добыть... ну, ты помнишь, что ты пытался добыть в церкви?

— Помню.

— И я попросил Шедвелла проследить за тобой. Он-то мне и сказал, что планируется ограбление.

— Я всегда говорил, что он шельмец!

— Наверное, ты прав... Теперь твой черёд.

— В смысле?

— А как ты с ним познакомился?

— Ну, как раз, когда планировал ограбление церкви. Он пришёл ко мне взломщиком, вместо этого... как его... — Кроули пощёлкал пальцами. — Норкера! И спросил, нет ли у меня кошки, которую я называю странным именем.

— Кошки?!

— Представляешь? Ничего страннее не мог придумать! Я и кошка... И он тоже предложил мне услуги целой армии. Я не отказался.

— Я тоже, — Азирафель допил вино и теперь водил пальцем по ободку бокала, улыбаясь своим мыслям. — Знаешь, Кроули, а у меня ведь был кот.

Сердце снова замерло, почти останавливаясь. « _Ко мне в магазин начал захаживать чёрный кот_ ».

— И ты назвал его странным именем?

— За кого ты меня принимаешь? — рассмеялся Азирафель. — Ничего странного. Кстати, а Шедвелл спрашивал, сколько у тебя сосков?

— Нет. А должен был?

— Мне казалось, что этот вопрос тревожит его несколько сильнее, чем полагается приличному смертному. Ты знал, что он выводит армию на учения?

— Правда? — про учения Кроули не догадывался. — Зачем?

— Я как-то не задумывался, но вроде бы армии полагается выводить на учения. Время от времени. Так что ты думаешь насчёт танцев? Нам для этого обязательно идти в клуб?

Кроули почувствовал, что ступает на зыбкую почву, но храбро пожал плечами:

— Зачем? У тебя в магазине, конечно, мало места для танцев, зато у меня в квартире... особенно если сдвинуть стол и кресло... ты же сам всё видел!

— Ты меня приглашаешь? — улыбка Азирафеля показалась слегка смущённой.

— Ну, конечно же, ангел. Я всегда тебя приглашаю. Когда тебе будет удобно.

— Правда? Это очень мило с твоей стороны.

— Я не милый, — начал было Кроули.

— Разумеется, нет. Но мне так кажется. Иногда.

Спорить с Азирафелем Кроули не умел. Да и кого он обманывал?! Если бы ангел назвал его своим домашним любимцем, Кроули мог завилять хвостом. Был же у змей хвост?!

— Тогда договорились. Танцевать будем у меня.

— А как быть с музыкой? — заволновался Азирафель.

— Пф! Ты видел мою стереосистему? У нас будет любая музыка, какую ты только пожелаешь. А ещё я могу заказать доставку еды из ресторана... и...

— Это великолепно, Кроули. Тогда я принесу вино. Ящика нам должно хватить, — Азирафель сосредоточенно нахмурился и, немного подумав, добавил: — На первое время.

То, что время будет не только первое, привело Кроули в восторг, который он поспешил скрыть, на минуту позабыв о любви ангела к порядку и припав пересохшими губами к горлышку бутылки. Всё складывалось самым лучшим способом из всех возможных. Письма, конечно, были почти как настоящие, но заменить Азирафеля они точно не могли, хотя и дарили ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. Кроули был готов читать о своей самой красивой улыбке и глазах, похожих на жидкое золото, позабыв про отдых и сон, но мог отказаться от всего этого ради улыбки Азирафеля. Такой же нежной, как, например, сейчас.

— Значит, договорились?

— Да.

— И когда начнём?

— Можем с начала следующей недели, — Азирафель вновь наполнил бокал и теперь поглядывал поверх него на Кроули, словно думал о чём-то другом, когда продолжил: — Ты, кстати, так и не сказал, какие танцы предпочитаешь.

— Любые. Вообще не принципиально. Даже гавот.

Азирафель улыбнулся и заговорил о моде, в том числе и на танцы, а Кроули с опозданием понял, что его вопрос про имя кота так и остался без ответа. Вот и гадай теперь... Но, в общем, пикник оказался чертовски привлекательной вещью. В парке, где условная комната сузилась до размеров пледа, расстояние до Азирафеля стало волнующе минимальным, а то, как они соприкасались, задевая друг друга, дарило Кроули целый ворох переживаний. Чёрт! Он и не подозревал, как здорово сидеть вот так, совсем рядом, всем телом чувствуя тепло Азирафеля и попивая вино. Танцы обещали стать следующим приятным опытом, и Кроули совсем размяк.

— Ты не выглядишь выспавшимся, дорогой мой.

— Может, потому что я не спал? — Кроули прикусил язык, но было поздно.

— Не спал? — интерес во взгляде Азирафеля стал просто огромным. — А чем ты занимался?

— Читал, — буркнул Кроули, и чтобы окончательно не выдать себя, поспешил сыграть на опережение: — Предвосхищу твой вопрос. Да, я умею читать, и это был научный журнал.

— Правда?!

— Да, — Кроули почувствовал себя польщённым и небрежно добавил: — Про адронный коллайдер. 

Кроули действительно несколько лет назад читал такой журнал, из любопытства, и в очередной раз понял, что смертные любят всё усложнять. Но что с них взять? Они действуют на ощупь и наугад, открывая то, что называют фундаментальными законами. Всю их науку можно сравнить с добыванием кусочков смальты, и когда-нибудь они сложат всю картину. Непременно. Рано или поздно.

Домой Кроули вернулся в том умиротворённом настроении, когда даже «Бентли» хотелось припарковать так, чтобы она никому не помешала. Пикник, определённо, удался, впереди были танцы и походы по музеям, но только открыв шкатулку с письмами, Кроули понял, чего ему не хватало.

« _Когда я смотрю на тебя, меня переполняет нежность. Хочется взять тебя за руку, поправить прядь волос, коснуться щеки, губ и, сняв твои очки, заглянуть в глаза. Мне кажется, они будут полностью золотыми_ ».

Никто и никогда не говорил Кроули ничего подобного, оттого-то эти слова, написанные красивым почерком Азирафеля, поднимали с глубин души нечто такое, чему просто не было названия. Хотелось и правда обернуться котом и, забравшись на колени ангела, мурлыкать, подставляя бока под невесомые ласки. Но Кроули мог стать лишь змеёй, а Азирафель вряд ли когда-нибудь скажет хоть что-то подобное. Оставалось только мечтать. И читать, читать, читать, не в силах утолить эту жажду.

Память у Кроули была хорошая, и очень скоро он выучил все письма. У него даже появились свои фавориты, которые он мог перечитывать бесконечно. Шкатулка оказалась настоящим ящиком Пандоры, открыв который, было невозможно продолжать жить, как прежде. Теперь Кроули было всего мало. Так, прогуливаясь с Азирафелем в парке, он не мог избавиться от желания прижать его к ближайшему дереву и целовать до тех пор, пока тот не начнёт задыхаться и отвечать — потому что без ответа не было никакого смысла, ни в чём.

Азирафель кормил уток, не замечая многочисленных табличек о том, что делать это строго запрещено, а Кроули сходил с ума от переполнявших его мыслей и вспоминал, вспоминал...

« _Иногда я думаю, какие на вкус твои губы. Наверное, есть что-то пикантное в лёгкой горчинке коньяка ~~, если...~~_ »

Когда после парка они зашли в «Ритц», Кроули не мог перестать представлять вкус этого чёртова десерта на губах Азирафеля, отчего перестарался, заказывая коньяк. Опьянение, разумеется, не привело ни к чему хорошему, и Кроули оставалось надеяться, что тёмные очки скрывают его взгляд, прикованный к губам Азирафеля.

— Ты выглядишь задумчивым, мой дорогой.

— М-м-м... э-э... потому что я задумался.

— Тебе это к лицу.

От мимолётного замечания Азирафеля к лицу Кроули прилила кровь, и пришлось немедленно выйти, чтобы освежиться. К счастью, десерт оказался хорош ровно настолько, чтобы ангел не заметил этих маневров.

Дома Кроули уже привычно открыл шкатулку и высыпал письма на диван, устроив в них себе что-то типа гнезда. Ему нравилось брать листки наугад и читать уже знакомые строки, вновь и вновь переживая трепет предвкушения. Он даже умудрялся загадывать о том, что его ждёт, в зависимости от того, каким веком будет датировано следующее письмо. Прорицатель из него был так себе, поэтому выходила какая-то ерунда.

« _Успех «Гамлета» превзошёл все мои ожидания, и я снимаю перед тобой шляпу, мой дорогой. Всё-таки мне кажется, что ты научился понимать смертных гораздо лучше меня_ ».

И как это связать с вопросом, настоящие это письма или нет? Если посчитать Адама обычным смертным, то выходило твёрдое «нет», но дьявол, как обычно, в деталях. Кроули потянулся к следующему письму, но его отвлёк стук в дверь.

— Идите к чёрту! — привычно откликнулся он.

— Кроули, это я. 

Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт! Кроули прекрасно помнил, что они договаривались о встрече, просто не ожидал, что время пролетит так быстро. Он торопливо собрал письма в шкатулку и метнулся к сейфу, чудом открывая дверь.

— Ангел, заходи, я сейчас! — прокричал Кроули, прикрывая сейф картиной.

— О! Какая необычная «Джоконда»... наводишь порядок, дорогой?

— Да, не всё успел.

— Можешь не торопиться. Леонардо был настоящим мастером.

Азирафель замер, любуясь картиной, и Кроули не мог отвести от него взгляд.

— Ты тоже с ним общался?

— Не мог устоять.

Азирафель улыбнулся и, потирая руки, вошёл в комнату, где сразу же направился к дивану, на котором провёл ночь перед их казнью. Он уселся поудобнее и, погладив кожу обшивки, вытащил из-под складки подлокотника листок, в котором Кроули узнал одно из писем.

— О! — глаза Азирафеля округлились. — Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

Первым порывом Кроули было сбежать. А что? Демон он или нет? Ему положено. С другой стороны, Азирафелю явно знакомо это письмо... не может быть!

— Они настоящие?!

— «Они»? — Азирафель удивлённо приподнял бровь.

Кроули понял, что полностью выдал себя, а значит, и отступать было уже некуда.

— Но я был уверен, что это лишь плод фантазий Адама... вроде Ричмала Кромптона... а потому взял их себе... я же демон... чтобы ты ненароком не удивился... или расстроился... или...

Слова стали настолько большими и неудобными, что Кроули ими просто захлебнулся. Или подавился, как посмотреть. Азирафель не торопился высказывать своё мнение, и тогда Кроули сдался. Он просто махнул рукой и отвернулся, готовясь выслушать отповедь. К чему он точно не был готов, так это к тому, что Азирафель внезапно окажется за его спиной и, обняв за плечи, прошепчет, опаляя дыханьем затылок:

— Они настоящие.

Кроули замер, оцепенев и не зная, что сказать, а Азирафель осторожно погладил его плечи, повторив:

— Настоящие.

— Ангел, но...

— Да.

— Непостижимо, — выдохнул Кроули, делая полушаг назад и качнувшись, чтобы оказаться в объятьях Азирафеля.

— Наверное, так и есть, — Азирафель не возражал против объятий. — Я не мог тебе об этом сказать...

— Почему?

— Ты думаешь, мы смогли бы остановиться?

Кроули лишь покачал головой, сильнее прижимаясь к Азирафелю. И чем дольше он так стоял, тем больше появлялось вопросов, задавать которые было адски страшно. Но молчать уже не оставалось сил.

— Ты меня... — слово встало поперёк горла, и Кроули попробовал зайти с другой стороны. — Я тебе всё-таки нравлюсь?

— Да.

— И...

— Да.

Наверное, Кроули мог простоять так целую вечность, если бы в памяти не начали мелькать обрывки писем, в которых каждое слово нуждалось в подтверждении.

— И ты мог бы сказать это, глядя мне в глаза? — едва слышно прошептал Кроули.

— Да. Мой ответ «да».

Кроули медленно и осторожно, чтобы не выпасть из объятий, развернулся. Руки сразу же стало некуда деть, и он не придумал ничего лучше, чем обнять Азирафеля за талию, прижимаясь к нему ещё сильнее. И только потом решился взглянуть ему в лицо.

— Пожалуйста...

— Да, мой дорогой, — Азирафель осторожно стянул с него очки.

— Ангел...

« _Когда я смотрю на тебя, меня переполняет нежность. Хочется взять тебя за руку, поправить прядь волос, коснуться щеки, губ и, сняв твои очки, заглянуть в глаза_...» Кроули боялся дышать, моля про себя кого угодно об одном. Самом важном.

— Скажи это... скажи, пожалуйста...

— Они и правда золотые, — голос Азирафеля дрогнул, когда он кончиками пальцев коснулся щеки Кроули, потом губ и шёпотом процитировал: — « _Иногда я думаю, какие на вкус твои губы..._ » Можно?

Да всё что угодно!

— Да.

От немедленного развоплощения Кроули спас Азирафель. Он держал его так крепко, что случись сейчас вдруг Апокалипсис, даже это не смогло бы их разделить и помешать поцелую. Глупые земные тела подчинялись земным законам, но эфирно-оккультные сущности могли больше, много больше.

— Я буду лежать на твоих коленях, ангел, а ты перебирать мои волосы...

— Да.

— А потом...

— Да мой, дорогой, да.

— И ещё... 

— Всё что угодно, Кроули... всё!

— И...

— Да.

— Но почему?

— Потому что я тебя люблю.

Наверное, на это надо было ответить тем же, но Кроули просто не мог сейчас говорить. И, глядя в глаза Азирафеля, он понимал — знает. Он знает всё, на то он и ангел. Настоящий. Который может простить всё, даже кражу писем — хотя, похоже, эти письма всё-таки принадлежат им двоим. Наравне. Вместе. Потому что они с Азирафелем были вместе с самого первого дня знакомства, пусть это и не совсем очевидно.


End file.
